


No Words to Match Emotions

by Solitary_Ghost



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Themes, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Mild Language, Short One Shot, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28870941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solitary_Ghost/pseuds/Solitary_Ghost
Summary: It gets more difficult to sleep at night, the nightmares and visions flood Luke's unclear mind. That is until Han walks in, bringing peace to each other's presence.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	No Words to Match Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> Wattpad is voluntary_victim, I have a star wars oneshots book. Feel free to request there.   
> My discord is Connor#1813

He doesn't remember when these visions started to get worse. Maybe it was after Ben passed away but Luke sat on the co-pilot seat in the cockpit of the millennium falcon all alone. He couldn't sleep, not after another scare that his nightmares gave him. The visions— these nightmares only swirled in his head like a spoon mixing honey into tea. It made the Jedi groan in frustration, rubbing his eyes until he saw swirls of nothingness.

Jedi's, children, innocent people, all slaughtered away continued to replay in his head. These weren't his memories, rather someone else's. But it made him want to cry, but not in a terrifying way. It was a quick scare but neither was he jumping to action. At this moment they would haunt him like a ghost lurking by, but he would soon push his feelings aside. 

"Hey, kid." 

That familiar voice made Luke perk up in surprise. Luke was surprised that he didn't sense Han right away, or at all in general. Maybe he was truly zoned out. The blonde man hummed in response as Han sat in the pilot seat, "Hey..." 

Leaning back in the seat, Han quirked an eyebrow. He tapped his fingers against his thigh, "Why aren't you fast asleep? Y'know Leia would lecture you about it," he breathlessly chuckled at that. It's true, Leia would go on a lecture about how Luke needs at least a few hours of sleep.

Shrugging, Luke avoided eye contact. He crossed his arms over his chest, really feeling the heaviness of the bags beneath his eyes. Luke chewed on the inside of his cheek, "Someone else's memories are stuck in my head. I know I sound crazy, I usually do when it comes to your logic but they aren't pleasant."

"Well," Han replied quietly, "I know you'll get over it soon." 

"Wow thanks, you're a real help." 

Winking, Han let a teasing smirk tug upon his lip, "Y'know I can't give you solid advice. I suck at that, you already know this." Han stares up, looking at the galaxy far up ahead. The stars glisten and twinkle so brightly, sometimes it's all he ever wants to stare at.

Clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth, Luke stares at something else. Rather it's someone else. While he does stare far upon the endless galaxy at times, especially when younger, he has better sight right in front of him. Sure, Luke's eyes start to grow heavy from finally sitting in peace, he can keep them open for a bit longer.

Han glances over, catching Luke stare at him so endlessly. It's a comfortable silence, neither dare speak a word for a couple of seconds. But another word isn't exchanged as Luke's eyes finally close from exhaustion. It's much-needed sleep, both are painfully aware of that. While it's just another night with lack of sleep, this has been happening for a while since these memories appeared. Han quietly keeps track, but that's also the reason he joined him in the cockpit of the ship tonight. Maybe he wouldn't have to be so alone.

Han decides to fall asleep in the seat he so effortlessly lays lazily in. His dreams are nothing like Luke's. But tonight, he doesn't even dream. Well, he does but he won't remember even dreaming when he wakes up.

When he does wake up, there's already frantic chaos alarming around the ship. With Leia and Chewbacca down fixing the bypass compressor and Luke walking around starting meaningless arguments with the two; Han knew this would just be another day on millennium falcon. The bickering between C3P-O and R2D2 made everything just a bit louder. If he was being honest with himself, Han couldn't ask for anything better.

This was his family now. Why they could be annoying, loud, strange in the best way possible! Han immediately stood to his feet, jumping down to help Chewbacca fix his true gold of a ship. 

"He didn't get sleep again I'm guessing." 

Turning on the balls of his feet, the pilot stared at Leia. The princess was too smart for her own good, but she did help in the strangest ways. Han sighed, "Yeah. I think I'm just gonna stay with him at night so he isn't so stuck in his goddamn head," he reached down to grab the simple screwdriver. 

Leia reached over to tape the gas leak in the pipe. Han caught her before slipping beneath the wires. Leia was quick to push him off, "You put his mind at ease somehow. Luke is good and the force is strong with him, but sometimes the little things get to him." 

Sighing, Han shook his head, "That's blatantly obvious. But what do you want me to do about it?" His voice barely wavers, awaiting a snarky remark. 

"You're so stupid." 

There it is. Han points the screwdriver at Leia, "Listen, your highness, I don't need shit from you!" Swiftly turning around, Han continues to work. 

Leia smacks the captain upon the side of his brunet head, glaring daggers at him as if it was an everyday thing. Which in fact, it was. The princess waves her hand dismissively, "I'm saying, you help him put his mind at ease... sometimes," she snickers as it's Han's turn to glare back. Leia only smiles, reaching up to climb out of the pit. She stares down at Han, "sometimes you're a bit too easy to read." 

"What is that supposed to mean?" 

In the end, he's left with no answer. They all get back to their normal duties and Chewbacca has to deal with the lingering silence that stills from Han. He brings up eventually but at first, there's no response. Until Chewbacca yells at him a bit louder, definitely catching the scoundrel's attention.

Blinking a few times, Han stares up at him. He sighs before smacking the wookiee's arm, "I don't have much to say- I'm just thinking about what Leia said," his voice wavers with confusion. Han usually understands Leia's witty behavior and snarky comebacks. But the calm realization that hit him from her words was something new. Maybe it was bothering him but he doesn't particularly know. 

Sitting back, Han sighs in frustration. Chewbacca doesn't push the questions on for now. But as his head floods with "what if's" he doesn't notice Luke walking into the cockpit. A tired smile rest on his face, "Tired too?" 

Perking up like a surprised puppy, Han hums to emphasize his tired state. Somehow, Luke instantly knew and sat down in peace. Chewbacca takes hints on the tension, leaving the two alone so Luke can sit comfortably in the co-pilot seat. Han turns to his side, staring back at the Jedi. 

"Luke," Han speaks up quietly, "am I easy to read?"

"In some ways yeah. But you never talk about your life so in other ways, no. Why do you ask?"

Han sits back, "Leia said something, and it's stuck in my head." He waves his hand dismissively, trying to play it off as if it was nothing.

Luke gives his friend a reassuring smile. While it doesn't put Han's mind at ease, it gives the scoundrel a fresh breath of air because it's definitely a beautiful smile. They say if you give a thirsty man a sip of water, he only gets more thirsty. That's what it's like for Han, expect it the sweet smile of Luke's that fuels him just a bit more. 

The blonde pushes a few stray strands of hair out of his face, "You put me at stress, I feel like an old man losing his hair. But at the same time, you make me feel at ease. I couldn't imagine an eventful life without you." Shifting around to stand up, he walks around the control console to approach Han properly. 

It feels like hours just staring at each other but it's only a few seconds. Luke runs his hand through Han's brown locks, watching the older man's eyes dilate as they simply look at each other. Luke nods his head, "I care about you." 

Han swallows harshly, smacking Luke's hand away from his hair. But he at least smiles back, "yeah... I care about you too."


End file.
